Components of digital reflex cameras are expensive and fragile, in particular lenses and mirrors inside the camera inner chamber located between the front standard lens and the rear pressure plate on the camera body hinge access door. Sensor surfaces inside such camera's chamber needs to be periodically cleaned. Usually, such cleaning is performed with the camera supported over ground, with the recess of the camera inner chamber facing downwardly so that dust that is removed be able to fall downwardly under gravity from the chamber recess. In such an environment, the camera lens chamber has dark corner areas that are difficult to see clearly because ambient light has limited access therein. Therefore, it is a current problem to properly clean the whole volume of the camera sensor chamber, while avoiding accidental damage to fragile components thereof. Moreover, due to the shifting demographic environment, another problem is that older users become frail and/or suffer from neuromuscular degenerative diseases such as Parkinson disease, and their dexterity will become compromised, thus increasing the hazards of accidentally damaging expensive fragile camera components during self-cleaning operations.